Make it All Right
by Instructor Quistis
Summary: The woman he loves, the life he lives. A sister story to A Hundred Years. This is Zell... This is his life... 18...20... het. somehting different for me.
1. Default Chapter

Make it All right.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard  
  
Dedications. This goes out to wonderful failure and Devon Sunslinger. WF, you are forever in my debt now and El, this is how Zell and Quistis get together in A Hundred years.  
  
WARNING!! Has foul language (yeah, I know big fat fucking deal.) and some sexual content. And I mean sexual. This is a ZellxQuistis fic and is a sister story to A Hundred Years. I suggest you read both, although you don't have to.  
  
Ch 1. (one month endgame.) age 18 the problem  
  
I've been in the infirmary for three weeks now. I don't know how long they plan on keeping me here. Squall says I'm free to go when ever. I know better. If I leave here before I'm ready, someone is going to get hurt.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki says it's post war anxiety or some shit like that. It was after the eighth time I'd sent someone to the infirmary that Squall told me to got here myself. It just wasn't safe to be around me. I was paranoid and the wrong movement or noise and I went into battle mode.  
  
You see, unlike the others, I AM my weapon. As a rule, I never pull my punches. Ever. The walls are dull and white. There's nothing to do so I spend most of my time shadowboxing in the corner.  
  
There's a two way mirror that I know they watch me from. Am I that fascinating? A broken warrior with war flashbacks and can't sit still for more that five minutes?  
  
They all try to visit me. Seifer's back, he got SeeD a week ago. Rinoa left, and to top it all off, the 'relationship', if that's what you could call it, they had, they resumed. Squall came out of the closet with Seifer in tow. Selphie and Irvine are still together. No surprise there, they're perfect foe each other. Quistis is still single. Like me.  
  
She seems lonely. Squall's still putting the Garden back together ad until then, Quistis teaching position is on hold. And Hyne only knows when that will happen. Her days must be quite dull because she visits me often.  
  
I like it when she visits. I feel more normal when she's around. She talks to me like there's nothing wrong with me and I love that. It's like the others are scared of me now.  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Come in." I turned off the TV and looked towards the door.  
  
"Hey!" Selphie's head popped into the room. "How are you?" she stepped shyly inside and closed the door.  
  
This is what I mean. Selphie's never been shy, and she's never been one to actually knock on a door. Now all the sudden she's shy and actually knocking. From what I can tell, its only around me.  
  
"Doing good. The Doc says I can go out if I want." I gave her a half hearted grin.  
  
"That's good. Um..." she fidgeted. "Squall said to tell you he's holding a very important meting tomorrow and he wants you to come."  
  
Squall wanted me to come. Hmpf. Must be something important.  
  
"I'll be there then."  
  
"Great! "Selphie did a little dance. "I'll see you then."  
  
Now normally, if I was normal, She would stay and chat. But I'm not normal anymore. I'm weird.  
  
"Just saw Selphie high tail it out of here." The voice startled me and I glanced back at the door again.  
  
"Hey Quisty, didn't hear you come in." I gave her a smile.  
  
"That's because I'm feeling extra sneaky today." She pretended to hide behind the chair. "like a kitty."  
  
I started laughing. "Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
"Adrenaline rush. I snuck into the cafeteria kitchen and stole you some hot dogs." She held out a paper bag.  
  
"You brought me hot dogs? Quis, I think I might be in love with you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. So did you hear about Squall's big meeting?" she sat on the bed opposite of me.  
  
"Yeah, Selphie told me." I scowled. "It's like Squall told her to tell me. They all avoid me."  
  
"They do not. Squall's busy with his duties to Garden. Seifer's occupied with Squall now that he's made SeeD, Selphie and Irvine, well, you know." She sighed. "And that leaves you and me."  
  
"I think your the only one who knows that I'm going to be all right."  
  
We both got quiet. The silence isn't uncomfortable. We've spent the better part of three weeks together in silence. Just each other's company is enough.  
  
Partly because I don't know how to tell her I love her. I never could figure it out. Partly because I don't know how to talk about the stuff I need to an she's not one to push.  
  
"Did the Doc say when you could leave?" she asked.  
  
"She said when I'm comfortable. I don't know when that will be." I sighed.  
  
"Well, you can start by getting off that lump they call a couch and coming to dinner with everyone tonight. It's gong to be funny watching Squall silently loath him while Selphie drools over him." She stood up. "Besides, the food here can't be good. Especially for a person of you're metabolism."  
  
"I guess. I'm gonna grab a shower first. You can wait here if you want. I won't be long." I grabbed a towel and clean clothes.  
  
As I showered, I let my mind wander. Even before the was I've had a thing for her. I've loved her for as long as I can remember. Now we've become so close that we don't have to talk, we can just read each other. She'll never know how I feel. Plan on keeping that to myself for now. But, being her friend and confidant might be enough.  
  
I dressed quickly, not bothering with my hair. When I opened the bathroom door, Quistis was sprawled across the bed asleep. She looked so peaceful that I hated to wake her. But I couldn't let her stay passed out. She had said something abut dinner and my stomach was really agreeing with her.  
  
"Quis." Sitting on the edge of the bed I shook her gently. "Wake up. You said dinner."  
  
"hmmmp" she rolled over and opened her eyes. The pale cerulean color captivated me. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Uh... oh sorry. Not long."  
  
"you okay?"  
  
"Fine. I just spaced for a moment." I pushed my still wet hair from my face. "Anyway. Food?"  
  
"Yeah." She stood and we were off to diner.  
  
"So then Irvine tells her that he's a taken man and that he can't be with her because he loves me! Isn't that the sweetest?" Selphie threw her arms around Irvine fo0r what must have been the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.  
  
"That's sooo cute." Squall rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your such a party pooper." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well, we all see that Zell's out and about now." Irvine changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah. I took a swig out of my coffee.  
  
"Feeling better then?" I will admit that though he's an anti-social bastard, Squall is my best friend.  
  
"Sorta. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be out full time or what."  
  
"Well the good thing is he didn't freak out on me today." Quistis grinned. "I forgot to knock."  
  
"Then what's the grin for? Did you catch the chicken wuss jacking off or something?" Seifer smirked at me.  
  
"Piss off Almasy." I kinda grinned at him. If Seifer is picking on me again then I must be acting more normal.  
  
"Yeah! Leave poor Zelly alone!" Selphie got a pouty look before she became a little devil herself. "Or I'll be showing off some very incriminating photos of you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"Behave you two!" Quistis threw an ice cube in their direction.  
  
The rest of dinner went about the same. For the first time in a long time I felt normal again. Squall and Seifer invited us all to go back to their place after dinner to watch a movie. I was still feeling okay so I said I'd go.  
  
So it was almost 0300 before I left their room. Quistis and Selphie waked back with me to the infirmary.  
  
"So if your feeling up to it Squall said I could get my classroom back together tomorrow."  
  
"Sure Quis. If I'm still good that is." I scratched the back of my head. It feels kinda weird when I leave my hair down.  
  
"Well I don't know about you two but I got me a cowboy to... well...." Selphie went pink and didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"That was way too much information." Quistis covered her face with her hands, laughing.  
  
"Sorry. Anyhow, I'll see you people later." Selphie took off almost at a run.  
  
"I so did not need to hear about her and Irvine's sex life." I shook my head and opened the door to my temporary quarters.  
  
"Zell, before you go off to bed, can I talk to you?" Quistis looked at the floor.  
  
It surprised me. What on earth could she want to talk to me about? I mean yeah, we've become close friends, but I always thought she trusted Selphie more than me. But I was thrilled at the same time that she had chose me.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Come in and I'll throw on a pot of coffee or something." I let her in and closed the door behind us.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the bed and folded her hands in her lap. There was something very wrong with her.  
  
"Quis?" I sat down next to her and looked at her. She was crying. "Oh Hyne." I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "What's wrong Quis? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Hyne Zell, I don't know. I feel like the whole world is crashing down around me and there's nothing I can do. And everyone else is so caught up in their own lives and I'm so alone." She burst into sobs and I couldn't understand anything she said after that.  
  
I held her and just let her cry it out. There was nothing I could do anyway. When she had finished, she looked at me.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks for listening."  
  
"Anytime. You've been doing for me for the last three weeks."  
  
"I just feel like your the only one that listens." She was looking at the floor again. "Until get back to teaching, I've got nothing."  
  
"You got me." I smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Zell. I should go. It's late and we have that meeting tomorrow."  
  
Three days later I was back in my own room. The Doc says I'm doing great. I've been helping Quistis set her classroom back up. She starts teaching again in a week.  
  
"Hey, you left the door open again." Quistis flopped down on the couch next to me. She had Selphie with her. "What the hell are you watching?"  
  
"Wrestling. There's beer in the fridge if you want." I pointed tot he kitchen area and Selphie got up to retrieve a beer for her and Quistis.  
  
"Who's fighting." She asked as she passed Quis the beer and sat down.  
  
"No one important. Big match is next week." I answered her.  
  
"I don't know how you can watch this crap. It's all staged." Quistis snorted.  
  
"Yeah, this is staged, but you can actually us alot of thier moves for defensive purposes. See, see hoe he's got his legs around his head? Now watch how the other guy gets out of it." I directed Quistis's attention to the screen.  
  
"Holy shit! I've seen you use that move in battle a hundred times. You even used it against Ultemecia." Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Catching flies Quisty, or are ya just open for business?" Selphie teased.  
  
"If she was open for business she wouldn't be here." I joined in "I'm broke."  
  
"Very funny you two." Quistis threw her beer cap at Selphie.  
  
"With that." Selphie stood. "I have Garden Festival meeting to attend. I gotta bail. Zell, tell me who wins so me you and we can watch the big match next week with you."  
  
"Will do." I told her as she left.  
  
"I didn't know Selphie and Irvine were into wrestling." Quistis commented.  
  
"Oh yeah. We used to watch it together all the time." The fight on the screen turned hard core. "Sweet! Pick up the chair and hit him! Hit him damnit!"  
  
Quistis laughed at me. "Your weird."  
  
"Am not. I just like my wrestling." I said defensively.  
  
"What are you doing later?" she asked, taking another swig from her beer.  
  
"Well, you know me. I was gonna pick up a hooker, have my way with her then not pay her."  
  
"Well how about you do that another night. Seifer and Squall have decided that we all need a night out. We're going to a gay bar for dancing."  
  
"A gay bar? I'll be damned before I go to one of those." I scowled.  
  
"They just want to go dancing. They didn't say anything about picking up guys." She poked me. "unless you want to pick up guys."  
  
"No. I'm straight."  
  
"So come with me."  
  
"I guess. What time?'  
  
"Eight is when were leaving. We're going to Deling."  
  
"A two hour drive just to go dancing? Damn." I got up to get myself another beer. "You want another one?"  
  
"Nah. If we're going dancing I have to go shower and have Selphie pick out my clothes." She stood up.  
  
"You need Selphie to pick out your clothes? Ha! At least I can dress myself." I opened my beer and took a swig.  
  
"Ha! That's what you think. Seifer and Squall are on their way over right now." With a grin, she was gone.  
  
I almost choked on my beer. They were sending Seifer and Squall to dress me for a gay bar. I think I'm scared. I turned off the TV and headed into the kitchen with the empty beer bottles. On my way back through I opened the door to find Squall in mid-knock.  
  
"Come on in." I sighed.  
  
"I guess someone warned you huh?" Squall grinned at me as he and Seifer pushed their way in.  
  
"Quistis did. You guys can go through my closet while I take a shower." I headed for the bathroom and before I even had the shower on, I could hear them rummaging through my clothes.  
  
I showered quickly, not bothering to put anything but my towel on when I was done. When I emerged, both Seifer and Squall were sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Didn't take you two long." I commented.  
  
"Well, we were expecting your closet to be pretty mundane. I was suprisingly shocked to find your vast collection." Seifer grinned. "Zelly chicken wuss. Your attire." He pointed tot he bedroom.  
  
"And since you've got your clothes on, I get to have my fun with you." Squall grinned.  
  
"Stop. Rewind. Rephrase." I told him. That comment had come out very perverse, and coming from y gay best friend, well....  
  
"I said what I said."  
  
Moments later I stood in front of them dressed in skin tight black leathers and a red spandex T with a black velvet dragon sprawled across the front. I had on Doc Martins and my wrists were decorated with black leather bracelets, some graced with steel pyramids or spikes.  
  
"Not bad chicken. Now it's Squall's turn." Seifer stood and motioned for me to sit next to his boyfriend.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that." But I sat anyway.  
  
"Close your eyes." Squall instructed. I did as I was told. His hands were steady and firm as he applied eyeliner and mascara to my eyes.  
  
"I'm not wearing lipstick." I told him.  
  
"Your not special enough to wear my lipstick." He laughed. "Now it's time for your hair."  
  
When he was done my hair looked... chunky? I guess that's the only way to describe it. It was down, but it was gelled and moussed, and Hyne only knows what else.  
  
"Okay, your done." Squall stepped back, obviously pleased with what he'd done.  
  
When I looked at myself in the mirror I almost didn't recognize the punked out version of me. Had it not been for my tattoo, I would have thought I was looking at someone else.  
  
"Holy Fuck!"  
  
"Look Squall, I think he likes it." Seifer smirked. "Anyhow. We have to go find the others. We'll meet in the Quad at 19:30."  
  
They left, leaving me staring at myself in the mirror.  
  
"I'm glad you talked me into going." I laughed as Quistis threw a pop can out the window.  
  
"Good. See? Going to a gay bar wasn't that bad." She poked me again. "I think Selphie and Irvine are getting a hotel tonight. They were all over each other tonight. Seifer and Squall are headed back later tonight."  
  
"So we're the only one's leaving now? Makes me feel old. Going home early." I sighed.  
"Doesn't mean we have to go home now. Just drive somewhere." She pulled her hair out of the French twist Selphie had put it in. "That feels better. You don't mind if I borrow one of the many shirts you've got in the backseat?"  
  
"Go for it." I turned onto the road to Balamb. We still had an hour an a half to get home. It was 0200 and I still wasn't tired.  
  
I watched out of the corner of my eye as Quistis spent at least two minutes trying to unlace the crimson corset that was confining her.  
  
"Do you want me to stop the cart? It might be easier if you stood up to do that." I pointed out as I slowed down and pulled over.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." As I stopped, she opened her car door and stood. I forced myself to look away as she removed the corset and pulled on a T- shirt. I couldn't help but look. Her skin was a perfect creamy white. She wasn't wearing bra so I caught a glimpse of the rosebud pink nipples that poked out in the cool night air. "Ready?" She asked as she got back in the car.  
  
"Yeah." I took to the road again. Quistis changed the subject from the bar to how excited she was to be teaching again. Up in the distance I could see the tell tale sign of a church, the cross illuminated in the dark of night. "Hey, there's the halfway point." I told her.  
  
"You know, I've always wanted to make out in that parking lot." She told me.  
  
A thought crossed my mind. So as a joke I pulled into the parking lot and looked at her. "Well?"  
She started laughing and poked me in the ribs. "You are such a dork."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to make you laugh again." I grinned and poked her back.  
  
We went back and forth for a few minutes, poking each other. Then she started tickling me.  
  
"Shit!" I swore and grabbed both her hands. I pulled hem in close so she couldn't tickle me anymore. Her face was only about two inches away. I don't know who kissed who, If I kissed her, or if she kissed me, but it happened. Her lips so soft, giving.  
  
I don't know how it happened, but moments later we were naked in each others arms. I was still kissing her. Didn't think, just pulled her into my lap so it was easier to get to her lips.  
  
With one leg on either side of my seat she kissed me. I could feel the heat of her bare flesh against me. I wasn't expecting to feel that heat enclose over me, for her to stay there, for me to stay there. My lips never left hers as we moved together. I could feel her tightening around me. She was going to come, and I couldn't hold out much longer.  
  
"Oh Hyne." She moaned into my lips as she came, and seconds later I was coming too. The waves of ecstasy washing over me as my heartbeat slowly came back to normal. She moved off me and sat back in the passenger's seat. We both stayed where we were until we both caught our breath, neither of us saying a word to the other. It was when we were looking for our clothes when she spoke again.  
  
"Where did my shoes go?" She asked as she looked through the mess of my backseat.  
  
"Um... not sure. Here, check behind your seat." There it was.  
  
As I started the car again I felt very confused. What the hell has just happened? I mean, I've wanted this for so long and now I can't figure out what the fuck is going on!  
  
She didn't act like anything had happened. l I could handle that. See where things went. How this all is gonna turn out, I have no idea.  
  
A/N This is a sister story to A Hundred Years. I had a few people ask me how Zell and Quistis got together and then after I put up a little one shot where Zell has a crush on Quistis I had Wonderful Failure tell me that if I did a ZellxQuistis fic that he would be forever in my debt. So here it is people. And for Devon Sunslinger's Information, I based how Zell and Quistis got together on mine and my bishounen's relationship.  
  
Bee a good reader and review for me? I thrive on feedback. I'll love you forever if you review!! 


	2. A new beginning

Make it All right

Disclaimer: don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony Bard

Dedications. To everyone who thinks there should be more ZellXQuistis fics. Also, this is a sister story to A Hundred Years. it is not necessary to read the other story, or stories, as it will later become.

Warning!! his contains graphic language and sex. It's het, so fuck it, who cares right?

Ch2

20, A new beginning.

"I'm pregnant!" Selphie announced.

Irvine fell over. Seifer and squall gave their congratulations,. and Quistis and I both hugged her. I'm not surprised that they moved in together about two months ago. Quistis told me that Selphie thinks he might ask her to marry him someday.

It was the two year anniversary of Seifer and Squall's... reconciliation? I dunno what ta call it. Since Seifer came back I guess. Anyhow. We were all invited to dinner because, (now I'm not supposes to know this, but Seifer told me,) Seifer was going to ask Squall to marry him.

After hugging Selphie I went and helped Irvine to His feet.

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little surprised. I'm going to be responsible for a life. I'm going to be a father, I don't know jack shit about kids." he didn't sound upset, he was simply quiet. "I'm going to be a daddy" he whispered in a truly benevolent voice, a small smile creeping to his face.

The night was going to be interesting. Not only was Selphie pregnant, Seifer was proposing to Squall tonight, and I was going to ask Quistis to be well... public with our relationship. Big plans, Big night. I prayed for luck on everyone's end.

"Come on man, get up. Pay attention. Seifer's about to make a toast." I pulled Irvine to his feet.

"Ahem." Seifer, smiling, rose to his feet. "Now that Selphie has made her announcement, I asked you all here tonight to witness something very special." He turned and pulled Squall to his feet. "Squall Alexander Leonheart, will you give me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" He reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out a plain silver band.

Squall didn't say anything. The room was silent.

I poked him. "Answer him!" I hissed.

He jumped and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I was just... surprised. Yes." He breathed. "Yes." It came out a little stronger this time.

Seifer smiled and kissed Squall, slipping the ring on his finger.

"Yeah! Way to go Seifer and Squall!" I whistled and all of us exploded into applause.

Quistis's hand stole under the table and onto my leg. I looked over at her and she gave me a wicked little smile.

We laughed and talked about when and where it was going to be. It was quickly decided that Selphie would be the wedding planner and the wedding would take place two months from tonight.

Three hours later, Quistis and I were back in her room. As soon as the door was closed, she was kissing me.

"You've got that mission tomorrow, when do you leave?" she breathed as my lips traveled the length of her throat.

"Early, too damn early." I muttered. Her hands were pulling away my shirt. Pushing her against the door, I kissed her roughly, my hands pulling her crimson tank top over her head and throwing to the floor. Pinning her hands above her head, I kissed and nibbled her collarbone. The lace of her black bra scratching the bare flesh of my chest. I released her hands, instantly they were at my waist, tugging open my jeans. I pushed her skirt down over her hips, kicking off my shoes. Quistis did the same and as soon as the task was done, her lips captured mine once again.

We half walked, half stumbled to her bedroom. When I felt the edge of the bed on the back of my knees, I stopped.

"Zell..."she breathed my name against my lips as she pushed me onto the bed. Quistis stood over me, her golden hair half falling in her face, clad in only a black bra and matching panties.

Hyne I was hard. She reached down and opened my jeans more, sliding them over my hips, she dropped to her knees. I lay my head back and closed my eyes, letting her remove my pants. I felt her fingers trace the inside of my thighs before I felt her hot wet mouth close over me. For a moment I was lost.

She stopped and I opened my eyes. The blonde enchantress was reaching behind her to release the clasp on her bra. The lace fell away from the perfect pale porcelain of her skin, revealing her rosebud pink nipples. She knelt on the bed, removing her panties as she went.

I lay on the bed, transfixed on her as she climbed onto the bed over me, her fingernails wreaking chaos on my chest.

"Zell..." Quistis breathed my name again.

My hands traveled over her, resting on her hips. We rolled over so I was on top, my hard cock going crazy at ever tiny brush of bare skin against bare skin, every ounce of friction driving me nuts. I wanted, no, _needed_, to bury myself in her.

So when I felt her wet heat engulf me, I moaned. Passion drove me until I felt her coming around me, sending me over the edge. Until that moment, her moans never reached my ears and it was then that I felt her nails digging into the flesh of my back.

We collapsed together sweaty and panting. I could feel her heartbeat in it's frenzied pace. Not that mine was any better.

As we lay on her bed, or rather, I lay on her bed, she lay on top of me. I know at this point it's the perfect time to casually ask if we were exclusive or not. I know Quistis isn't one to take sexual relationships lightly. I'm gettin' nervous now.

"Zell?" Quistis startled me and I jumped. "Thought I was sleeping?"

"no." I wrapped my arms around her. "Just thinking."

"I could tell." She propped her head up on her hand. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, they told me I'm going to be in Trabia for two months." Getting butterflies now.

"And? C'mon Zell, I've never known you to be so closed mouthed before." She smiled softly at me.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what my girlfriend is gonna do for sex while I'm gone for two months." I looked at her in question. Hoping to Hyne she didn't ask who my girlfriend was.

"Well, I do own a vibrator Zell. I don't think I'm going to be that hard pressed." She grinned.

"You're sure? I mean it'd be a little embarrasin' if the instant I came back you ripped off al my clothes in front of everyone." I joked.

"Well, you know. I have that urge to do that know. I just can't resist your cock Zell!!!" she laughed.

" I knew it!"

"Yup, and it's 2 am. And you have to leave in three hours. You should get some sleep."

Two months is a long time to be away when you've finally gotten something you've always wanted waiting for you.

"Gee, Zell, you seem down." The other SeeD that was with me had only graduated a week before the mission.

"No shit? I'd be in a better mood if you'd stop asking me stupid questions." I rolled my eyes. Kid was green, no older than we'd been when we, well, he was only two years younger than me.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I felt a little bad. It wasn't his fault that I was frustrated, or that I missed Quistis. Two more days on this bullshit. Two more fucking days. I don't know how I'm gonna make it.

Two days passes slow as shit when you just wanna be someplace else. Very slowly.

So when I finally got back I hugged everyone( even Seifer and Squall who'd told me not to do that). Quistis was as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a black tank and a pair of jeans. I couldn't help but kiss her.

"Well that was a welcome I enjoyed." She said, my arms still around her.

"Wait till later." I whispered and kissed her again.

"EW!" Selphie giggled. "When did this happen?"

"Good question." Seifer said, folding his arms and looking questioning.

"Year and a half ago. Now c'mon, we have to get Zell in for his fitting!" Squall pointed down the road to the little dress shop tucked away in the back streets of Balamb.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Seifer pointed at us.

"Of course. Don't think I'm so blind I didn't realize my best friend had a girlfriend." Squall grabbed his fiancé's hand and hauled him away.

Selphie and Irvine stared after them as Quistis and I fell in line behind them, hand in hand.

"So Zell, Selphie's chosen silver and black as our colors." Seifer looked over his shoulder at me. "Said something about them being 'Squall colors'. Whatever the fuck that means." Then he looked back at Squall. "what do you mean a year and a half ago!? Why didn't people notice?"

Quistis started laughing at him. "You said it yourself a year and a half ago. 'People are stupid'."

The next few days were a jumble of Squall and Seifer's wedding. It was two days before the ceremony when Irvine asked me what I was doing for Squall's bachelor party.

"buh? Bachelor party? I didn't know I was in charge of that!" I scratched my head in confusion.

"Best man's always in charge of that." He said. "But don't worry, you and I will sit down after dinner and over a bottle of vodka, get it all planned out." With that he walked away.

A bachelor party. I hadn't even thought of that. And I don't have the luxury of having a best friend who is straight. I get to plan a party for a gay man.

Guess I zoned out for awhile because the next thing I remember is Quistis coming in.

"mass confusion getting to you? You've been hiding all day long." She sat next to me and lay down in my lap, looking up at me.

"I have 48 hours to throw Squall a bachelor party." I groaned.

"Is Seifer having one?" she asked.

"I dunno. You'd have ta ask Raijin and Fuujin. They're his 'best men'." I groaned again. "At least Irvine said he'd help."

"well, you've got that going for you.." she leaned up and kissed me briefly. "Thought I'd come get you for dinner."

"It's that time already? Man I spaced for a long time." I stood, stretching. "Why didn't anyone tell me I was in charge of the party!?"

"Worry about that later, right now I'm hungry." My stomach growled to agree with her. "And so are you so let's go."

I laughed at my beautiful blonde goddess as we walked down the hallway.

Dinner was noisy and Hyper. Mostly cuz of me and Selphie. I was wired, knowing I wasn't going to be getting any sleep for the next few nights. I don't think Selphie's slept in a week.

Irvine and I met after dinner in my dorm room.

"You know, I never saw it coming, you and Quistis I mean. I knew Seifer and Squall would get married as soon as Seifer came back. Selphie an' me, that was predictable. But I always thought you'd be the bachelor."

"Irvine, she's just my girlfriend, not my wife." I rolled my eyes at him.

"For now." Irvine drawled. "You forget, Selphie did al the wedding stuff in our room. Quistis was there. I seen how her and Selphie reacted to all this wedding crap."

"I'm more worried about this bachelor party thing." I sighed, and the work began. No idea how I'm supposed to pull this off.

"HAVE "NOTHER!" Squall passed me another drink as us straight guys laughed at him. He had a male stripper in his lap. He was piss drunk, Hyne in hell, we all were. Shit we were so trashed the night faded into a drunken oblivion in my memory......................

At first I didn't know where I was I felt a body move next to me. Holy shit. Hyne in Hell, let that be Quistis. I shifted in the huge nest of a bed and quickly realized this was NOT Quistis's room, nor mine.

I didn't move. Whoever it was, I didn't want to risk waking her. I could see my socks and shoes on the floor over the side of the bed. Shirt and pants were nowhere to be found. My head hurt like hell. I'm surprised that I can actually think ell enough to know I'm not where I should be.

The body shifted next to me, rolling over and draping himself over me.

HIM? Wait, no bare flesh, am I still wearing my clothes? I felt my chest. Yup, clothes. Now, who the hell am I in bed with? E smelled like leather and beer, slender and... GROPING ME!

"Hmmm... Seifer..."

"SQUALL!!" I shot out of bed, making Squall let go the front of my pants.

"Zell? What are? Ow." He sat up holding his head. "Ugh. My mouth tastes like a cat shit in it and my head feels-"

"Like you got hit in the head with a solid brick of ice?" I finished.

"Yeah." He got out of bed. He still had his leathers on. "Yuck. I feel gross. These pants are so not for sleeping in."

"I'm the one who should feel gross, you grabbed my cock!"

Squall turned red. "I thought you were Seifer. I cracked open my eyes and saw blonde hair."

"Well I hope you enjoyed it. In about," I looked at the clock. "Six hours, you will be a married man and can't go around grabbing people's cocks."

Squall kinda smiled. "Look. Showers, dressed, and I'll meet you back here? You can help me go over my vows."

I pulled on my shoes. "Sounds good." He headed to his bathroom and I headed to my room.

"Hey Chicken." Seifer looked hung over as hell, not that Squall or I had looked any better.

"Squall's in the shower and your not supposed to see him before the wedding anyway." The one tradition Squall wanted to keep.

"I see. Take away all my fun." He looked at me questioningly. "How do you know where he is?"

Oh, way too fucking easy. An open slam. "Oh, I woke up in his bed with him wrapped around me." I said nonchalantly.

"You? Squall? I don't believe you." He smirked.

"No, I really did."

"Your fucking with me. Besides, your straight as an arrow." He folded his arms.

"Nope. I did. Mind you we both still had clothes on. And if you keep insisting on making penis jokes about me, ask your dear sweetie what he was grabbing this morning.." I laughed, and them quickly stopped when my head throbbed in protest.

"he was asleep wasn't he?" Seifer smiled.

"Yup. You shoulda seen his face when I called him on it though."

"Priceless?"

"Yup. You know, if your looking for a shower, go use Irvine's room. It beats me why he and Selphie don't just move in together." And with that I was off to go get ready for my best friend's wedding. Best man huh? Kinda glad it's not me getting married.

A/N I know I'm a lazy bitch who made the ONE person who reviewed this wait so damn long for CH2 but I FINALLY got a decent word processing programon my pewter. So. Now that updates can happen faster, please review for me. .... I'll tie you up and make you watch Dawson's creek for two months straight if you Don't!!!!


	3. Ch 3 age 23

Make It All right

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.

Warning: Contains sex and language, but it's het, so fuck it eh? Also, this is a sister story to A Hundred Years, but reading that story isn't necessary to read that first.

ch3 23

Crazy stuff I tell ya. I pushed Squall off my lap. He looked ridiculous prancing around in Selphie's underwear.

At least we weren't trying to pull needles out of Seifer's hands. Did that a couple of times on the way to Esthar. Squall's little rehab trip did wonders.

Before long though, Squall's little strip tease got a little frisky with Seifer. That ended with Seifer hauling him out of the room, away from eyes that REALLY did not want to see his best friend fucked by another man.

knock knock

Selphie answered the door as I retrieved another round of beers, plus one for our new company.

"I missed it didn't I?" Rinoa said as she hugged the girls.

"Yeah, but that's okay, the stripper gig went really gay." Selphie giggled.

"That's for damn sure!" yelled Irvine from the couch.

"Well, look who you put up to it! Really, what else did you expect from those two." Quistis smiled and sat on my lap.

"Hey Irvine, look, I'm furniture!!" I yelled.

Rinoa giggled. "Zell, how much have you had to drink?" she looked around at all the empty bottles in the room.

I started counting. "Umm… I think seven."

"He thinks." Quistis said. "Well I think Rinoa has a lot of catching up to do." And she handed the brunette a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

The girls got involved in girl talk so Irvine and I turned to the pay per view and put on the blitzball game. It wasn't until two hours later when Quistis sat in my lap and gave me her 'cute' face.

"Zelly?" she said in a syrupy sweet voice. " I had a wonderful idea."

"Okay sweetness, what is it?" I answered just as sweetly, letting her know I knew she wanted something.

"Well I though it might be a fun idea to invite another guy into the bedroom." She smiled shyly at me.

Irvine perked up, only to say "count me out dude." When Selphie gave him the look of death

Another guy? "Ummm…." ANOTHER GUY???? "Like who?" I have no idea how THIS is gonna work.

"Um," she blushed a little, " I was thinking maybe you could choose."

Another guy… I don't know if I can handle this. I don't know if I'd be comfortable with that. (A/N ENTER MALE STUPIDITY) hey…. Maybe I can use this as a bargaining piece….

"I'll let another guy into the bedroom, if you'll let another girl in the bedroom." I answered nervously. "And I'll let you pick the girl." I added quickly.

She pondered for a moment. "Okay.", kissed my cheek and went back to talking to the girls.

I turned to Irvine, "What in Hyne's name have I gotten myself into?"

He just shrugged.

It wasn't until three weeks after the Garden Festival that it finally dawned on me. I could ask Squall!! I've been overlooking this whole time that my best friend in the entire world was gay, and since I KNOW Quistis isn't just interested in two guys to herself, she wants a full participation, he was someone I'd be comfortable with. Whoa…. That was a big thought…. I hate it when the Eureka syndrome hits… Anyhow. I figured the best way to do this was to corner him in his office.

"Hey Squall?"

"I'm a little busy right now Zell, can this wait for dinner?" he had a stack of paperwork next to him that I would swear was going to take him three months to get through.

"I promise, this will only take a sec." Just long enough for me to embarrass the fuck out of myself.

"okay, make it quick, I have to get this stack done today." he turned to me, putting his pen down.

"Okay, see, Quistis came to me about a month ago with this idea, I Think Selphie had something to do with it, " I'm rambling…. Why can't I shut up? " And well, she wants to invite another guy into the bedroom and you see, I figured that since you're my best friend and all-"

"Hold on, breath a second Zell." He cut me off. "Quistis wants another guy in the bedroom?"

I nodded

"You're going to ask me, aren't you." He stated, rather than asking this.

I nodded again.

"Well Zell," he looked slightly amused. "I would say yes, but as Irvine would put it, 'I'm so gay I can hardly function'. So I really don't do girls" I felt myself turning red. "But, you cold ask my lug of a husband. He probably would. He always though you were cute. Told me once that it was a shame you're straight."

The second part didn't click in my brain right away, what did click- "Ask Seifer? As in the ass who makes gagging noises any time me and Quistis, or Selphie and Irvine kiss? Hell, he'll laugh at me." I looked down at the floor. "Just forget I even asked, okay?" then, feeling very embarrassed, and like an ass, left his office and went to hide in my room. At least until a few hours later when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in! It's open." I yelled from the living room.

"Hey chicken!" Seifer called as he entered my quarters.

"Hey asshole." I responded.

"I'd be a little nicer to me if I were you." He smirked.

"why?"

"Squall came to me about an hour ago." Seifer sat on the couch."Said you'd gone to him with an interesting question."

Uh oh. Squall told Seifer.

"Danced around it for about a half hour before he finally spat it out." He put his feet up and looked at me. "So, Quisty wants to get her hands on two guys huh?"

I nodded. "Told her I'd do it if we could also at some point get another girl."

"Smart move, using it as a bargaining piece." Seifer grinned, and leaned ion really close.

"Seifer, um, what are you doing?" Suddenly Squall's comment on Seifer saying it was a shame I was straight. Now I'm nervous.

"I want to test something before I'll do it." He leaned in a little closer.

"I don't-" he cut me off with a sudden kiss.

WHOA!!! WHAT THE FUCK????

I understood now. He wanted to see if I, being a straight boy could handle it. The sensation wasn't as weird as I thought it would be. It was a kiss, a damn good one at tat, regardless of the fact that it's a man. I guess Squall really does have the bragging rights he so happily uses at parties. Seifer could kiss like a god.

When Seifer pulled back, my head was reeling, in both mass confusion and slight arousal.

"Yup, that answers that. Tell Quistis I'll be happy to join you two." and then he was gone.

I was confused. It took a few moment to let everything sink in. Squall had told Seifer, and Seifer had come to volunteer. Except Seifer never does shit like this. I can't actually remember the last time he did something nice for me.

By dinner I was ready for an explanation. So I asked Squall.

"Because I told him to." was his reply. "I knew this wasn't going to be something you would ask anyone else, so I decided that yeah, you could borrow my boy instead of trying to hunt down your own."

He left it at that. I told Quistis after dinner that I had found someone, and she was surprised.

"Already? I thought I was going to have to ask you again, about five times." she smiled at me as we walked back to my dorm room. "Who did you ask?"

I blushed. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. "Well, first I asked Squall. But he said he was too gay, and then offered up Seifer." I grinned. "So, do you remember all those rumors going around a few years back about you sleeping With Seifer?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Those rumors will finally be true." I answered as we entered my door.

"You asked Seifer?" she asked incredulously.

"Hell no! He kinda… volunteered."

"Really? I'm surprised." She plopped on the couch.

"He kissed me." I said as I lay next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"ooh! Zell's first kiss form a boy!! How was it?" she giggled. "I mean seriously. Did you freak on him?"

"No. And well, I was disturbed, but hells! My best friend's husband just planted one on me, what the hell was I supposed to do?" I blushed. "I just kinda let him do it."

"Was it really weird?"

"Um, yes and no. I mean, granted Squall really does own those bragging rights about Seifer's kisses, but I mean it was Seifer." I blushed again.

"Your a sweetheart." Quistis snuggled closer.

"I try." I joked.

We lay there for awhile, just enjoying each other's company.

"How was it when you asked Squall?" she asked some time later.

"Well, I turned all red, got flustered, started rambling, all that before I even spat out the question." I laughed

"That would have been hilarious to watch." She giggled.

"I bet. Imagine me standing in Squall's office, beet red, asking him to help me with my girl in the bedroom. Then he ever so calmly tell me that he's too gay to do girls, but that I could have Seifer, and that Seifer used to have a crush on me." I laughed harder, the situation really was funny.

We were both laughing our asses off, Quistis mostly laughing about finding out Seifer thinks I'm cute.

"Can you imagine what was going through Squall's head?" she sputtered.

"Can you imagine how STUPID I looked standing there?' My sides hurt from laughing, I couldn't breathe, and my face hurt from smiling. Oh Hyne, don't tell me….

Quistis spoke to Seifer and Squall, and a week later I found myself handcuffed, kneeling on the floor with both Seifer and Quistis standing over me. My blonde goddess had transformed into a leather-clad dominatrix, and Seifer stood, smirking. Quistis gave me a tiny evil grin before the situation finally dawned on me. Oh holy Hyne in hell, I was going to be their 'pet'.

I was whipped, spanked, had things done to me I'd never in a million years thought of, done things that I never thought I'd do. I ain't gonna go into details, but I can definitely say I ain't no virgin in any sense of the word now.

I lay in bed afterwards, completely exhausted, spent, slightly sore, and content. I heard Quistis let Seifer out, thanking him as the door closed. Moments later she joined me in the bed, her warm flesh snuggling close to me as she lay her head on my chest and we both slept.

Millions of things ran through my head. I had enjoyed the threesome, even though I knew I wasn't gay. But having Seifer in me, touching me, had turned me on. Mostly because I knew it was going to make Quistis horny as hell to see that. The experience had been awkward, not bad, just awkward. My thoughts the night I'd told Quistis about Seifer's acceptance came back to me. Hyne, just thinking about that again scared the shit out of me. I've fallen in love with her. Hyne, I want to spend forever with her.

Lunch with Squall the next day was a little weird. It was just the two of us, Quistis had some papers she really needed to grade, Seifer was off in Balamb with the other's, they had taken Tabby shopping and she'd INSISTED that "Unkee Seifee" came with.

He didn't say anything about how the threesome went. I just felt a little odd, knowing that his husband had fucked the shit out of both me and Quistis the night before.

"Seifer wants to put together a band." Squall said, completely out of the blue.

"A band?" I asked, hotdog halfway to my mouth.

"yeah. He said you know how to play the drums?" it was a question, not a statement, though most people would have taken it the other way.

"yeah, I do a lot of percussion stuff. If I can hit it, I can play it." I grinned.

"Interested then?"

"Sure." This will be the perfect way to tell Quistis how I feel! Music always does a better job at expressing emotions that I do.

We asked Selphie to set up a concert about a month later. Seifer played out lead guitar, Irvine played bass, I of course played the drums, Squall handled the keyboard, and we all sang. A lot of our stuff was our own work. We did a couple of covers, but only of our favorite songs. For our opening concert, our world debut, (it was just Garden, but it WAS our world debut, as we hadn't played for anyone ever before) I was going to sing a song I'd written for Quistis. Squall was going to announce me, and fucking Hyne I was nervous.

"Okay folks, this next song is written by our very own Zell Dincht, who apparently can't find the right words to say something to someone, at least, not without music behind it. " Squall stepped away from the microphone as I reached forward and turned mine on.

_When you feel all alone_

_and the world has turned it's back on you._

_Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart_

I looked into the front row and caught Quistis's eyes.

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_it's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_when darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

I knew that's how she felt sometimes, like there was no one who really understood. But I did. She made everything all right for me, and I want to make sure she know I'll do the same for her.

_Let me be the one you call_

_if you jump I'll break your fall_

_lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend your broken heart_

_if you need to crash, then crash and burn your not alone_

_When you feel all alone_

_and a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_with the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_if you jump I'll break your fall_

_lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend your broken heart_

_if you need to crash, then crash and burn your not alone_

_Because there's always been heartache and pain_

_and when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breathe again._

_When you feel all alone_

_and the world has turned it's back on you_

_give me a moment please_

_to tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_if you jump I'll break your fall_

_lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend your broken heart_

_if you need to crash, then crash and burn your not alone_

_Your not alone._

I had my eyes closed as I finished the song. I was afraid to see her reaction. I'd waited until the last song of the set to play mine. The audience of course exploded into applause, but it fell upon deaf ears to me. The others, took their bows, and as Selphie pulled the curtain shit, I fell off my stool.

"Hey Zell? You okay?"

"I think he passed out!'

"I did not." I groaned. "But I feel like I just made the biggest ass out of myself possible."

"I wouldn't say that." Irvine's Galbadian twang answered. "There's a blonde headed woman making her way over here who apparently has something she wants to say to you."

As Quistis made her way over to me as I sat one the ground, the other three busied themselves with packing up equipment.

"Zell? Are you okay? What the hell did you do?"

"Fell off my stool." I answered simply. I had a lump in my throat. My words weren't going to come out. Again. See? This is why it's easier in song.

"I loved it." She smiled. She was talking about the song.

"Thanks. It's for you." I sound dumb.

"I figured. Unless of course you decided that Seifer was the one for you?" she teased.

"No, just you." I breathed deep as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too Zell." She whispered.

Somehow, she knew what it was I'd been trying to say. She didn't reject me, or say that it wasn't enough. She made all my apprehension, fear, and dissenting thoughts disappear. This is why I love her. She makes everything all right.

A/N I'm terribly sorry this took me so damn long to post. I had Finals, then I was stuck at home without my J drive with me so I couldn't write because I had no where to save it!! Anyhow, since there's only ONE person who reviewed this (thank you Rin, I love you Sweetness) poo on the rest of you!!!! The song Zell sang for Quistis is Savage Garden's Crash and Burn. I so do love that song……

BTW, I'm terribly sorry for he bondage scene, but Quistis does scream Dominatrix, and I have this bad habit of doing horrible things to poor Zell. I love him, I really do, but I just do bad things to him. Don't believe me? Go read Together…..Love me and leave me a review?


End file.
